A Mother's Love
by crowned tiger
Summary: Post Season Finale; Emma's lost and weak after Henry's kidnapping and helping Regina stop the Trigger, plus she called her parents "Mom and Dad," but does she really need them? Snow thinks so. Charming Family Feels Snow/Emma Mother/Daughter bond, Snowing, David/Emma Father/Daughter bond-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time, I wish I was a writer for the show though lol; This is a small one-shot unless people want me to write more. Takes place just a few hours after the season finale. Hope you all enjoy! Leave a review please when you're done :)**

Emma stared out across the sea as they sailed towards the island. Hook told his fellow travelers that they would arrive there between 7-10 days depending not only on the tide, but the magic within the sea as well. Plus he said the best time to sail in Neverland was at night. Emma put a hand to her head, the last few hours were beginning to catch up to her, plus here in Neverland it's actually 2 in the afternoon where in Storybrooke Henry was taken around 5pm.

_Henry_, _Neal_, Emma thought with despair as she closed her eyes to hide her pain. She snuck a glance around the ship and saw her mother speaking with Regina, while her father was conversing with both Rumpelstiltskin and Hook, she sighed and looked back toward the Island.

"Emma," Emma jumped and turned to be face to face with her mother. "You need to sit down."

"No, I'm fine. Really," Emma told her mother quietly hoping she could hide how she felt a little longer.

"Emma I've just spoken with Regina, that trigger practically drained her. Because she's been using magic longer than you she has the stamina to withstand the effects, you don't." Snow looked at her daughter through stern eyes. _She looks like she could collapse_, Snow thought as she stood beside her daughter and prepared to catch her just in case.

"No, I can't think about myself right now!" Emma told her mother her voice taking on a slight panic. "My son has been kidnapped, I just lost the man I still love, even though I thought I was over him," Emma began to rant hysterically. "Ever since I've arrived at Storybrooke...everything keeps happening to me!" Emma started to pace back and forth in front of her mother, "I mean I find out the curse is real, magic is real, I'm from another world, Henry almost dies, then I fight a dragon, then...the curse breaks, then we reunite and I don't know how to feel about you, then..." Emma still pacing starts to list things off her fingers, "then the wraith, then you and I go to the Enchanted Forest, meet Cora, fight Cora, meet Hook, I almost die by an ogre, I find out that this sweet "Mary Margaret" is actually a badass warrior that is technically stronger than me and is my mother, Snow White. Then we see my nursery." Emma's voice begins to break as tears begin to form.

Snow allows her daughter to rant. She just keeps looking at her with such love, such understanding, such care for her little girl. She knew Emma need to get all this out, this was the talk she has been waiting for since the curse had been lifted. "Then we make it back, then Cora and Hook come back, plus I have to find Neal who happens to be Rumpelstiltskin's son?! Then Henry's mad at me because I lied to him, which you warned me about, then I find out about Tamara, plus she's in league with the stranger that crashed here and they're working for apparently Peter Pan who's this really bad guy that according to Rumpelstiltskin and Hook we all should fear..."

Emma stopped her rant as her legs suddenly gave out. Snow had been preparing for this and caught her daughter as she gently sat her down, "I told you that you needed to sit down." She told her lightly as she moved her daughter's hair from her eyes. "Oh Emma, I know how hard this for you. I understand."

"No you don't understand," Emma whispered. "I feel like such a horrible person." She admitted looking away from her mother. Emma couldn't look in her mother's eyes, she couldn't see the disappointment, the disgust. But more importantly she didn't know if she could handle the love, the caring that will be there instead. "I've pushed you away, I've held resentment towards you and him," Emma sniffled, "I almost killed us because of my mistakes in the Enchanted Forest, I scoffed at our home in the Enchanted Forest, I..."

Snow gently but firmly moves so Emma is suddenly being held in a hug, "Listen to me Emma Swan." She whispered into her ears, "You are not a horrible person! Do not ever tell me that again. You are no longer allowed to talk so negatively about yourself." Snow hugged Emma to her, "Now I understand why you tried to pull away, why you tried to hide yourself from me and your father. You were angry because you didn't know the real truth, you were afraid because you've never had a family before and you didn't know what to expect," Emma sniffled as Snow pulled back slightly. She reached up and removed tears from her daughter's eyes. "Honey, please don't let these feelings control you. You don't need these walls against your father and me. We love you, we love you when you're happy, when you're sad, when you're angry, when you're wrong, when you're right, when you're sick, when you're hurt..." Snow moved so she was cupping her daughter's face in her hands, "We love you unconditionally, all we want is for you to give us a chance to be loving to you, to care for you, to be your parents."

Emma whimpers as she looks into her mother's eyes, "How?"

Snow smiled at her daughter, "Simple. You already started, you called us "Mom and Dad." Emma blushed slightly, "Do you want us to be Mom and Dad?" Snow asked with some hesitation and maybe fear in her voice. _Please Emma, please give us the chance._

Emma gulped as her eyes widen in some fear, "I..."

"It's ok, you can tell me anything and you can ask for anything." Snow told her in a whisper as she wiped away a tear. She brought her hands back up to cup her daughter's face, _Please let me in._ She thought as she tried to fight her insecurity and just focus on how much she loved her little girl.

After a few seconds of staring into her mother's loving eyes Emma spoke very quietly, just above a whisper. "I still need you to be Mom and Dad," Emma whispered, "Please Mom, please don't leave me. I don't want Henry to be alone. I want to be his mother," Tears began to drop from her eyes and ran down her cheeks, "But I need and want to be a daughter, your daughter. I need my Mom and Dad."

Snow gently caressed her daughter's cheek moving her thumb to wipe away tears, "I'm right here." She motioned to where Charming stood, "He's right here."

Emma felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her, like the cement that held her walls together had crumbled. Suddenly she felt very tired, she hissed as pain from her ribs came to life, as well as pounding headache. This talk with Snow had been liberating, but it also seemed to be blocking Emma's physical pain from affecting her, with that gone she felt like she was hit by a bus. "Mom," She whispered, "I don't feel well."

Snow nodded relief filled her heart when Emma finally admitted to the pain she was in, "I know, will you let your father and me help you?" Emma nodded her fight with Tamara, helping Regina with the trigger, running after Henry had finally caught up with her, "Ok we need to get you some rest." Snow looked over to her husband who had been aware of the conversation, but kept his distance walked over to his wife. "David please carry her down to our cabin."

David knelt so he could be face to face with Emma, "Is that alright Emma? It will put less strain on your body." Emma nodded and just a second later found herself in her father's arms.

Once down in the cabin, Charming set his daughter on a cot and kissed her temple. He then left the room so Snow could assess and care for Emma's wounds. Emma couldn't believe how hurt and weak she was, she tried so hard to help her mother in any way she could, but she soon found out that it was best for her to almost lay still as her mother attended her wounds. Snow had grabbed one of the bags they packed and searched through until she found the first aid kit.

Snow approached her daughter and sat down on the edge of the cot. "Alright how's your head?" Snow asked as she gently touched the bruise on Emma's head.

Emma sighed as she leaned into Snow's touch but flinching at the pain she felt. _No point in fighting it, _she thought, "Hurts, everything hurts."

Snow nodded as she began to inspect each and every one of her daughter's injuries. Once she examined the bruise on Emma's cheek she checked the back of her head. "I brought a pain reliever, I'm going to give you a few for your head, I'm going to keep an eye on you in case you have a concussion." Snow informed her daughter as she knelt in front of her, "Will you let me check your ribs and back?"

Emma hesitated for a moment then nodded, "Mom...there are..." Emma stumbled on her words she was trying to warn her mother.

"Shh," Snow rubbed Emma's arms to console her. "Honey, we don't have to discuss those injuries." She gently placed her hand under her daughter's chin, "I want to know all about your childhood, but right now my priority is to get you wounds cleaned and dressed and you into bed."

Emma suddenly felt shy again, "Ok." She whispered shyly as Snow lifted her shirt to check her ribs.

Snow smiled gently at her daughter, "Still not used to being put first?" Emma nodded, "I guess you still have to get used to it."

Snow helped Emma settle in her cot, "I want you to rest for the next 24 hours," Snow instructed. "Regina and I don't know how long your energy levels will need to recover so a day is probably the best option and we'll see how you progress." Snow noticed her daughter looked slightly resigned, "Emma, we will find him! I promise you," She told her daughter as caressed her cheek.

Emma nodded, "I know. I believe you and Dad."

"Then is something else wrong?" Snow asked her as she continued to caress her daughter's cheek.

"Will you stay with me?" Emma asked as she put her hand over her mother's.

"I'll always stay with you." Snow answered as she helped Emma maneuver so that she was lying with her. "Now sleep and rest. I won't ever leave you and you won't ever be alone again."

The safety of her mother's arms and the rhythmic beating of her heart lulled Emma to sleep. Moments later Charming walked in and smiled at the sight of mother and daughter. "So, are we Mom and Dad now?"

Snow looked up at her husband and held her hand to him. He took it instantly, "We're Mom and Dad to our beautiful little girl and Grandma and Grandpa to our handsome grandson."

"We will find him, then we can all return home." Charming said holding tight to Snow's hand.

"As a family," Snow finished as they both looked down at Emma.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers are the same; Wow, what a response to that first chapter, thank you to all that favorite, followed, and reviewed. I hope you like this chapter, I will try to make this a 5 chapter at least. I don't want it too long due to my other story.**

**Speaking of "Once Upon A Destiny" I'm still working on chapter 54, I hope it will be up this week, if not next Monday, sorry I'm doing online school and that is taking a lot of my time. **

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter and tell me what you want to read next :)**

Chapter 2

Emma grimaced as she opened her eyes. She blinked a few times to clear her vision. "Charming stop complaining and let me clean this wound!" Emma jumped slightly at her mother's voice. She turned her head to see Snow cleaning the wound on the arm of a shirtless David.

"Well you can be a bit more gentle Woman!" Charming complained although his tone had a hint of teasing to it. "It is just a graze!"

"Graze my ass!" Snow retorted as she continued to stitch her husband up. "Why don't you ever admit when you're in pain?" She asked him exasperated as she continued to stitch up the wound.

David hissed in pain and cursed, "What are you talking about? You're more stubborn than I am!"

Snow was about to rebuttal when she turned to see Emma awake, "Emma?" She finished her last stitch and covered the wound with a clean cloth. She got up and went over to her daughter, "I'm sorry did we wake you?"

"A little," Emma admitted softly. "How long have I been asleep." She asked rubbing her eyes. Honestly Emma felt like she's only slept for twenty minutes.

"About an hour in half. Are you alright?" Her father asked walking toward Snow and her. "You look pale, and by that I mean paler than normally you and your mother look."

Snow put the back of her hand to Emma's forehead, "You're burning up too." She commented standing up, "I'm going to go get you a cool cloth and some water to drink." Emma nodded then watched her parents share a look with each other. "Alright be right back." Snow told her looking down and leaning forward kissing her forehead.

Emma watched her father grab his shirt and come sit beside her, "You um, you have some scars." She commented but was surprised about how hoarse her voice sounded.

David shrugged, "It comes with being a prince, a leader, a soldier," He looked his daughter in the eyes, "A father I guess." He got a closer a look at his daughter as he sat across from her, "Are you sure you're alright?"

Emma looked down at their adjoined hands. She shook her head, she didn't even remember reaching for his hand or him reaching for hers. "No, I'm feeling really hazy, weak, like I have mono or something..."

"Emma, you're shivering." David told her as he grabbed the blanket from the cot he and Snow will be sharing and covered his daughter up. "There you go."

Emma shuddered as she tried to snuggle into the blanket, "Why isn't this happening to Regina? Or anyone else?"

David gave her a sympathetic smile, "We're from magical realms, realms we grew up in. Our bodies are used to this kind of adventure, we're used to the pressure. We have endurance and stamina to magic, kind of like an immune system." David put his hand to Emma's forehead and narrowed his eyes in concern, "You haven't spent much time home or anywhere really magical before, that's why this is happening to you."

Emma shuddered again, "Is...would Henry be experiencing this too?"

"Not to the extent that you are, you exerted yourself far more than he did." David told her as he went back to putting his shirt on, grimacing at his injured arm. "When you were with your mom back home did you feel..."

Emma started to fidget under her blankets, "Um...well, I didn't want to worry Snow and I sort of was still mad at you both at the time, but it felt like I was jet-lagged. But I don't think Mom noticed."

"Ha," Both Charming and Emma jumped at the chortle to see Snow leaning against the door, "The nights that you slept and I kept watch I made sure I kept your fever down." Emma began to blush, she didn't know Snow did that for her. "Like I said there were things I was waiting for that you didn't know. I didn't push you because your walls were fully up."

Emma looked up at her mother as she placed a cool cloth over her forehead she shuddered as she tried to snuggle into warmth of the blankets. "I feel horrible," Emma admitted to her parents as she coughed.

"You need more sleep," David told her squeezing her hand.

"I don't want to sleep," Emma told her parents, "I keep having dreams of Henry being kidnapped and..." She looked away as a tear fell, "You both leaving me or dying or..."

"Emma, Honey," Snow resumed her place she was before she had to dress her husband's wound. "We're not ever leaving you again! People would have to kill us to stop us from being with you!"

"Emma I'm not letting anyone break us apart again, I promise you!" David told her firmly squeezing her hand.

Snow reached up and gently began caressing Emma's hair, "But right now, we need you to close your eyes and sleep. No one can take us away from you." Snow whispered in Emma's ear, "Close your eyes and sleep." Husband and wife watched their daughter fight to stay awake, Snow gave her husband a look.

"Emma, listen to my voice." David suggested to his daughter as he moved his chair so he was closer to his wife and daughter, "Listen to my story."

Snow smiled down at Emma as David began to tell her the story of their first meeting. Emma had tears flowing from her eyes as she listened. She looked up at her mother who was readjusting the cloth on her forehead. Snow gently began to wipe away the tears, "It's alright sweetheart. Everything will be alright."

Emma suddenly found she couldn't keep her eyes opened and succumbed to the darkness that was sleep, but she still felt safe in the comfort of her mother and father.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers are still the same; Thank you to all that review, follow, and favorite this story. I apologize that for the next week or so I won't be able to update as frequently as I want to, I have online school I need to do. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter!**

**A.N. I can't stand that they use their "Storybrooke names" on the show now that the curse broke, so in my stories you'll always see them use their true names. :)**

Chapter 3

_Everything hurts,_ Emma thought as she tried to force herself back to sleep. Once again it felt like she only slept for twenty minutes. After a few moments of trying to go back to sleep and failing Emma opened her eyes. She brought a hand to her head hoping it would ease the pounding headache she was enduring, unfortunately it wasn't helping. She glanced around to find out that she was alone in the cabin. "Mom? Dad?" She called out and winced at how weak and hoarse her voice is.

Fearing she was alone Emma sat up, removed the blankets covering her, and stood up from her cot. Instantly she began to shiver, she wrapped her arms around herself trying to keep warm. She turned towards the door and took a step forward...bad move. She almost lost balance and collapsed. She put her hand to her head again, but that didn't stop the extreme dizziness, and it wasn't from the boat either.

Emma tried to take a step forward, but this time gravity got the best of her. Emma suddenly notice the floor becoming very close to her face. She braced herself for impact when suddenly two strong arms were around her and holding her up. The young woman looked up to see her father had caught her, "Emma what are you doing up?" He asked her, Emma looked past him to see her mother standing slightly behind him holding a bowl.

"I...I woke up, no one was here." Came Emma's voice, she winced again at how weak and hoarse it sounded. She glanced at her parents who stared at her with unconditional loving and caring eyes.

Charming led Emma back towards the cot and sat her down. He glanced at Snow as he fixed Emma's blankets and recovered her with them. Once her husband had Emma in bed, Snow handed her daughter the bowl full of soup mixed a healing potion that Rumpelstiltskin made. "I went to make you some soup while your father talked to both Hook and Rumpelstiltskin," Snow explained their absence as she sat on the edge of the cot.

Emma examined the contents of the bowl. It looked like chicken broth, "I don't know if I can eat this." She told them hesitantly.

"Honey, you need to try. You need something, you haven't ate all day." Snow told her as she reached for her daughter's arm giving it a gentle squeeze.

Emma stared at the bowl for a moment then she looked between her parents. "I'm afraid I'll get sick. I really don't think I can eat this."

Charming kneeled down before his daughter, "If you throw up that's fine. We'll handle it. But Emma you need something in your system."

Emma took a deep breath as she took her spoon and scooped up some soup and took a bite. "What did Go...Rumpelstiltskin need to talk about?" She asked after grimacing as she swallowed some soup.

Happy that their daughter was attempting to eat, Charming grabbed himself a seat so he can sit comfortably. "You," He answered looking at her through concerned eyes. "While you were asleep he examined you. That trigger did a lot more damage than we thought. It was too much for someone so inexperience with magic, your immune system is very weak, within the time that you and Regina stopped the trigger and us getting on the ship you caught pneumonia and the flu."

Emma groaned, "But what about Henry? I can't be sick when we need to plan, and..." Emma began to hyperventilate. She couldn't be sick and weak not when her son needed her. She began to cough, the cough was so strong and sounded so strained that it felt like she was hacking up a lung.

Snow winced at her daughter's coughing, "Shh, calm down honey. Take deep breaths," Snow told her as she gently rubbed the arm she had a hold of. She stole a glance at the bowl, Rumpelstiltskin told her Emma needed to at least have a quarter of the soup in that bowl, plus keep it down for the potion to help her. "Your father also spoke to Hook as well, we won't get to the Island for another ten days. You are to remain in bed for five days." The potion would only be the most effective if Emma rested, and by rested that meant being cared for and remaining in bed for about five days.

Snow and Charming watched their daughter open her mouth to argue and put up a fight when she suddenly turned deathly pale. "I...I think I'm going to be sick." Emma spoke as her eyes began to glaze.

Snow quickly grabbed the bowl from Emma while at the same time Charming grabbed a bucket and put in Emma's hands. Snow handed her husband the bowl as she quickly maneuvered herself behind her daughter and held her hair just as Emma got sick. "Oh honey," Snow whispered, "It's alright, Mom and Dad are here." She whispered as she used her other hand to rub her daughter's back. "Charming," She nodded to the bowl of soup in her husband's hand.

David nodded his head understanding, "I'll be right back." He said taking the bowl with him. They needed another way to give Emma the potion. Or it will take longer for their daughter to get better and fight off her illnesses.

Emma leaned back into her mother's arms after she was done. She glanced around, "Where did Dad go?" She asked weakly as her mother repositioned her so she was laying against her.

"He'll back," Snow answered as she ran her fingers through Emma's hair. She frowned at how warm Emma was against her skin. "Emma, baby, I need you to listen to me. You are really sick, I know we need to find Henry, but you need to be 100% when we do. I need you to let us take care of you."

Emma blinked her eyes tiredly as she snuggled into her mother's arms, "He started calling you "Snow" again," Emma whispered, "You're all calling each other not your Storybrooke names."

_Well I wasn't expected that response_, Snow thought as she continued to run her fingers through her daughter's hair, "It is my true name, Emma. Does it bother you?"

Emma shook her head, "I need Snow," She whispered, "When your 'Mary Margaret' you're just my friend and a school teacher, but when you're yourself, you seem to glow, you seem to be happier, plus you're this awesome warrior woman and my mom...When you're 'Snow' you're not just a friend, you're my mom." Emma confessed then broke into another coughing fit. "I, I think when we get Henry, I want to go back to the Enchanted Forest, I want to go home with you and Dad."

Snow stared shocked ahead this was not something she expected to come from her highly fevered daughter, "Emma?"

"I want, I need to be where my parents are their true selves and happy." Emma finished as she looked up to her mother. "Before everything with Tamara happened, I really, really was thinking going back would be best."

Snow held her shivering daughter closer to her, "Thank you, for wanting the true me." She told her kissing her daughter's temple. She frowned at how warm her daughter was. "Emma?"

Emma whimpered, "Everything hurts."

"Tell me, tell Mom what hurts." Snow told her holding her close.

"My head hurts, my chest hurts, my stomach hurts, my throat hurts," Emma coughed, "Then I think about Henry and I hurt because I let my son down, then I hurt because I lost Neal...or Baelfire." Emma's eyes began to tear up as she reached for Snow's hand. "Then I hurt because I'm supposed to be a twenty-eight years old woman and I can't..." Emma coughs and sobs, "I can't run to my mom and jump into her lap and let her hold me. I can't do that with my dad either, I can't... I can't express myself and let my parents in because of the wall that I built, I'm...twenty-eight, but I'm..." Emma broke, "I'm really this little girl that just wants her mom and dad. I just want you to save me, to love me, to hold me...to..."

"Emma, shh, I'm holding you, I love you and care about you so much!" Snow held her closer. "I'll help you remember? Dad and I will both help you. And Baby-girl, if you want me to hold you, if you ever want me to make anything better, just come to me, ask me."

"But...it's not normal, I'm twenty-eight!" Emma reminded her mother, her eyes were beginning the glaze over again as she continued to shiver.

"Emma, calm down, in to need relax honey." Snow advised placing the bucket back into her daughter's arms just in case, "Honey, we're far from normal. 1) We're enchanted people from enchanted worlds, we're nowhere qualified as 'normal.' 2) No one, and I mean no one, will ever think any less of you if you ever wanted to cuddle with me or sit in my lap. Sure there will be some boundaries for both of us, but Emma, you are my baby. I love it when you want me to hold you."

Emma was about to answer when she got sick again. She felt her mother rub her back once she was done she collapsed into her mother's arms, "I'm tired."

"I know, just sleep. Sleep," Snow whispered into her daughter's ear as she moved the bucket again. "I'm here." Snow adjusted her daughter so she was laying down, she got up and moved over to where another bowl with water sat on a crate.

"Mom." Emma called out in her fever. "Don't leave me..."

Snow grabbed the wet cloth and returned to Emma's side placing the cloth on her forehead. Emma shivered on the contact, "It's alright Emma, I'm here, Mom's here. It's alright for you to sleep."

**Please let me know what you think, I appreciate ideas for this story :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers are still the same; Thank you to all that favorite, review, and follow my story! Thank you to all the ideas and suggestions to take the story. I hope this to everyone's liking. I know I said 5 chapters, but I may do 10 if everyone wants me too. **

Chapter 4

Emma whimpered and moaned as she began to wake. Snow took hold of her daughter's hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze. "Hey Honey," She greeted softly brushing her daughter's blonde hair away from her eyes.

Emma slowly opened her eyes, "Mom?" She called out her voice still raspy and weak.

"It's me," Snow assured her, "I'm here. You haven't been alone." She consoled her daughter by gently caressing her head. "You have to drink this," She informed her daughter holding up a cup.

Emma stared at the cup and concoction inside, "What is it?" She asked taking the cup.

"It will help you," Snow answered putting a hand below the cup as she slowly moved Emma's own hand closer to her face, "Drink it."

Emma paused her mother's control of the cup, "What time is it?"

"It's about three in the morning." Snow answered as she stared into her daughter's eyes, "Stop stalling and drink," She ordered firmly. Emma sighed and brought the cup to her lips taking a drink. Snow made sure her daughter drank the whole cup and smirked at the face her she made after she drank the cup empty.

"It tasted awful." Emma complained shuddering a bit due to chills and the thought of the taste.

"Sorry," Snow apologized off handedly. "Now you are to remain in bed for the next five days, Rumpelstiltskin made a potion that I mixed with the tea you just drank." Emma's eyes widened in surprise, "It's a rejuvenation potion it will help you heal and recover, but it's most effective if you're resting which is why you are to remain in bed." She explained as she moved some blonde hair behind Emma's ear.

Emma began to cough, "Where's Dad?" Emma asked her mother once her coughing ceased. Snow gently pushed Emma back against her pillow.

"Helping Hook with the ship. We started moving around 9 P.M. when the sun set." Snow informed her daughter. "He should be coming back to the cabin here soon."

Emma nodded, then she and her fell into a silence, each lost in their own thoughts. After awhile, Emma looked up into her mother's caring, loving, green eyes and suddenly felt this pain twinge in her heart. Her eyes began to well up with tears, she realized at that moment, that she wanted to know. She wants to talk, I mean hell she's stuck in bed for the next five days. "Tell me," She whispered so quietly that Snow wasn't sure she spoke.

Snow slightly frowned in confusion, "Tell you what?"

Emma coughed but squeezed her mother's hand and tried to pull her closer. She had this compelling urge to be held by her mother, "Tell me what things would have been like if...if I grew up with you." Emma murmured looking up at her mother, "Tell me about my family, tell me about your friends," The tears began to fall from Emma's eyes, "Just tell me."

Snow's heart filled with joy that her daughter wanted to know, that she wanted to know about her and her father. About her life as a princess and a bandit, her father's life as a prince and shepherd, their lives as a king and queen. She wanted to know about her family, she wanted to know about the Enchanted Forest. Snow brought her hand up and brushed away her daughter's tears, "You want to talk?"

Emma nodded, "I'm sick, I'm stuck in bed, I called you Mom and I want...I want to know what it would have been like if I was your daughter."

"You ARE my daughter!" Snow declared grabbing Emma's chin gently. "Never question that Emma. I love you so much!"

Emma stared into her mother's eyes finding nothing but truth, she looked down to get a break from the intensity of her mother's eyes. "I...I..."

"What is it Emma?" Snow whispered encouragingly to her daughter, "You can let me in."

"I want...even though it's slightly different because I'm 28," Emma began to stumble with her words trying to vocalize to her mother what she wanted and needed. "I want, no I need you and Dad to still be my parents...the times when...Henry will be with friends, or...when he's absent. I want time where I can just be me." Emma looked up into her mother's eyes nervously, "Where I can be the daughter...and not know all the answers, where I need you to just for care for me..."

"Shh," Snow shushed her daughter in a calming tone. "You're wanting us to parent you, when you don't have to be a parent to Henry. When it's just us three alone." Emma nodded while Snow smiled, "I'll still be your parent even when Henry is around, but I will do anything you want me to do. Because YOU come first."

"Thank you," Emma whispered as she tried to relax with into a pillow. Suddenly a thought crossed her mind as she moved her covers and tried to jump out of her cot.

"Emma!" Snow scolded as she watched her daughter walk over, rather weakly, to the bag she packed. "You're supposed to stay in bed!"

"I know, I just...I need to get something." She told her mother as she searched in the bag until she found what she was looking for. "Found it!" She exclaimed as she returned to bed. That small search mission cut all the energy she had.

"Found what?" Snow questioned as she held up the covers as Emma laid back in bed.

Emma laid down and allowed her mother to tuck her back in. "This," She answered showing her the book, _Once Upon A Time_. "I've read the stories now, I've looked at the pictures, but I've never lived there like you. I want to know about them from your point of view."

Snow took the book from her daughter's hands and ran her finger tips over the lettering. Emma watched her mother study the book, the two women were brought out of their musings by Charming entering the cabin quietly. He turned to see both his wife and daughter awake, "Sorry, thought you'd be sleeping." He said looking pointedly at Snow, who shrugged, "What's going on?"

Snow smiled at her husband as he got a crate to sit on, "Emma wants to talk." She informed him nodding to their daughter.

"Talk about what?" David asked looking at the direction of his daughter.

"I want to know about the things that happened to you both before the curse, before I was born. I want you to tell me about my family, I want you to tell me about how things could have been if...if the curse didn't happen." Emma told her father with her raspy voice.

David shared a look with his wife, who just nodded happily to him. "Alright well let's get comfortable then." He declared as he moved to sit in his cot, but so he could still face his daughter. Snow was about to move to her husband when her daughter grabbed her hand.

"Please," Emma whispered her eyes pleading.

Snow settled in the cot with her daughter, "I'm right here. Now what do you want to hear about first?" She asked as she wrapped an arm around her daughter.

Emma weakly pointed to the ring on her mother's ring finger, "When you first met." She whispered, "I want to know about the thief that stole the prince's ring." She told her mother as she maneuvered herself so her head was against her mother's chest.

Snow turned to her husband as she began to run her fingers through her daughter's hair in a soothing motion. "Charming?"

"Well, I had recently been recruited by King George to take over for my twin brother, James. I was arranged to marry King Midas's daughter, Princess Abigail. We were on our way returning to King George's castle from Abigail's father's castle when the carriage shook and suddenly stopped." David began as he fondly watched his wife sooth their daughter.

"While your father is dealing with the nag with the bad attitude."

"Snow."

"What? She's always had a bad attitude." Emma smirked at her parents' banter as they talked about Abigail. After agreeing to behave Snow continued, "I," She pointed to herself proudly, "Set up the trap to catch either the Queen, Regina, or some of her court off guard. To my great surprise, I caught a foreign prince into my trap."

"While I investigated the small branch that fell, I suddenly heard Abigail scream." David continued smiling at the both of them. "I saw a hooded figure steal from the carriage and jumped upon a horse. I tackled the bandit to the ground where I discovered it was a girl."

"Woman! How many times do we have to go over this? I'm not a girl!" Snow interjected as she continued to rub her daughter's head.

David began to point, "You see where your stubbornness comes from?" He said good naturally as Emma gave a tired smile. "Anyway, after she gave me my favorite scar. I swore to her that..."

"I will find you, I will always find you." Emma said for him. She looked up into her mother's eyes, "Like I found you, like we'll find Henry?"

Snow kissed her daughter's forehead, "That's right." She observed her daughter's facial features noting the weariness and fatigue continually to build in her eyes. She resumed her motion of running her fingers through her daughter's hair, "After I escaped from the young prince, I went to the a bridge where I knew a band of trolls resided. I traded in the jewels and ring that stole for money."

"You wanted to escape," Emma began to yawn. "Didn't you?"

Snow nodded, "I didn't want to be hurt anymore." She turned to her husband and smiled at him, "But the prince tracked me down and set up a trap of his own."

"It was quite entertaining seeing you strung up in a net."

Snow rolled her eyes, "Yeah, like I said, "Aren't you a real Prince Charming." Snow reminded him with a smirk.

David smiled back, "So after a round or two of a verbal debate I learned that your mother sold my jewels to the trolls. I was able to convince her to help me out."

"You blackmailed me!"

Emma giggled into her mother's shoulder seeing her parents argue was one of the funniest things she's ever seen. "Yes dear, I blackmailed you. Together we went after the jewels, but on the way we met up with some of Regina's guards. After I saved her from the guards." He glared at his wife when she huffed, "We continued to the troll bridge."

"Your dear father got the trolls too excited. Which resulted in them attacking us," Snow picked up. "I had to save him by using some powerful fairy dust given to me from a dark fairy."

"Who?" Both Charming and Emma said together.

"You never told me," Charming added.

"And it's not in the book." Emma also added from her mother's safe embrace.

Snow stared in between the two people she loves most, "That I will tell another time." She told them as she gently tugged Emma closer to her. "After we defeated the trolls, I took my money and your father took his jewels, but not before I tried on his ring."

David stared at his wife, "It fit you perfectly." He whispered to her, "It always belonged to you."

"But at that moment we decided to go our separate ways, but not before your father tried to assure me that his name was James, not Charming."

"At that moment I realized that I loved you."

"I know," Snow answered. She glanced down to their daughter who had fallen asleep, "She's out."

"Good, did she take the potion?"

Snow nodded, "She didn't vomit afterwards either."

"Are you going to stay with her over there?" David asked his wife as he began to get ready for bed.

Snow nodded, "At least for another ten minutes or so." Snow paused as she watched her husband finish getting ready for bed, "I love you and her beyond words."

"I love you as well." David answered kissing his wife deeply. He then bent down and kissed Emma's forehead, "And thank you for giving me our lovely daughter."

**Thanks for reading, let me know what you think, how many more chapters you want... what should happen next chapter :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers are the same; so sorry it took this long and so sorry it was so short, I wasn't very happy with this chapter, but I'll let you all decide, it does end in a cliff Hanger. Thanks to all that review ideas, follow and favorite. **

**I know you want me to write more Charming and Emma but Charming is really difficult for me to write, I'll try to add him in, but it's really difficult. **

Chapter 5

Emma whimpered as she suddenly woke up. She reached up and rubbed her head trying to cease the constant, sharp throbbing. She turned to her left to see her father sleeping by himself on the other cot, _Where's Snow, Mom?_ Emma thought as she grimaced the pain in her head was excruciating!

"Emma! Why are you sitting up?" David asked coming over from his cot. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders forcing back down to the cot. "You look like you're going to be sick, do you need the bucket?"

Emma had become hazy again, "Where's...where..."

"Your Mother is out helping Hook for a little bit. She's almost done," He explained checking Emma's forehead. He sighed, she was still burning up, but Rumpelstiltskin told them that it would take a few days for the potion to show any improvement to Emma. "You alright?"

"My head is pounding!" Emma told him trying to sit up again, "I think I'm going to be sick again."

Charming moved and grabbed the bucket for Emma, "Alright, it's right here, Sweetheart." Emma snatched the bucket out of his hands.

Snow White entered their cabin to the sounds of Emma being sick again. "Hey," She whispered to her husband who was rubbing their daughter's back. "Emma, oh Sweetheart, it's alright." Snow sat on the cot with Emma and held her hair back.

"Why won't this stop?" Emma questioned as her parents laid her down.

"It will, we promise." Charming promised grabbing a chair sitting beside her cot while Snow laid down beside her.

"What time is it?" Emma asked after a moment.

"Just after 11:30," Snow answered caressing Emma's head. "Did you sleep some?"

"I think so," Emma paused, "You weren't watching me?"

Charming and Snow shared an amused look, "We don't watch you every second. We don't want to creep you out. We have to sleep at sometimes too, you know." Charming teased as he gently moved some blonde hair away from his daughter's face.

"Can I ask you a question?" Emma asked after a moment of cuddling with her mother. Snow White nodded, "Before I came back from New York and the whole Cora thing, why didn't you tell me about your birthday?"

Snow gave a force grin to her daughter and glared at her husband, "Because it's something I don't like to remember."

"But, I didn't even know it until...Dad told me." Emma looked up in her mother's eyes, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it was the last day I saw my mother alive."

**Thanks for reading, I hope the next chapter will be a little longer and I don't have writers' block.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers are the same; this will be the final chapter, but I'll be writing a new Snow and Emma story that will be a Trilogy with 7-10 chapters!**

**Good news! I got a role in the movie I auditioned for! I know very little right now, but once I know more, I will share what I can!**

Chapter 6

Emma was silenced by her mother's confession. "I…I didn't…" She tried to form words, but she didn't know what to say. What do you say to a person that lost their mother on their birthday?

Snow shared a look with her husband. He gave a small nod, "Well I'm going to go and see what's going on. Let me know if you need anything." He said getting up and walking out of their cabin. Once the door was closed he sighed, "I don't know how I'm going to even tell her the story of my mother." He mumbled as he walked up to the deck.

Emma watched her mother stare at the spot where her father last stood, "If…if you don't…"

"Emma, I want to talk to you about it." Snow assured reaching out and taking her daughter's hand in her own. "You know how you're worried about telling me and your father things about your life?" Emma nodded, "Well, we're worried too." Snow looked down at their joined hands, "Henry's book may have some stories of our lives in it, but it doesn't have everything. Plus, it can be quite difficult to talk about."

Emma snuggled closer to her mother, "Well, you know me. You know I won't judge you. Please tell me what happened. She's my grandmother."

Snow leaned her head against her daughter's, "Alright, I was turning 8 years old. In our kingdom, once the child reaches the ages 8 and older they were allowed to attend the Balls. So my parents thought they would throw a Birthday Ball for me and my mother was going to give me my first tiara, not only was it my first, but it was also her first."

"I saw it, it was halfway hidden, but I saw you try to hide it." Emma mumbled nervously, "It's very beautiful."

Snow smiled sadly, "Thank you. It was going to be yours."

Emma blinked, "What?"

Snow chuckled a little, "What? You don't remember that you're a princess by blood?"

Emma gulped, "I'm a princess."

Snow watched her daughter's face turn slightly pale, "Honey you need to tell me if you're just in shock or if you're not feeling well."

Emma coughed, "I'm…I'm…"

Snow nodded, "Ok a little of both I see." She said gently rubbing her coughing daughter's back. Once Emma calmed Snow continued the story. "Now like many privileged children, I did initially start out as castle brat." Emma giggled slightly, "But I grew out of that stage pretty quickly, especially after being scolded by my mother." Snow paused for a moment and smiled, "I was so grateful that my mother took a more active role in my raising then most royals we know."

Emma leaned in closer to her mother, she watched as tears began to fill her eyes. In her weakened state, Emma closed whatever distance that was between her and her mother and laid her head on Snow's shoulder, "Then what happened."

Emma's voice had returned Snow White to the present, "She began very ill almost instantly. Johanna, my mother's loyal maid and mine as well, told me to seek out Blue for help. I went to Blue, but," Snow gave a sarcastic smirk, "An unlikely thing happened, The Blue Fairy offered me dark magic, magic in the form of a candle that would trade my mother's life for another."

Emma's mouth hung open, "What? Blue would never do such a thing! Would she?"

Snow gently began running her fingers through her daughter's hair, "Emma, you need to relax. Calm down before you have another coughing fit or start to get sick again." Emma took a few deep breaths, "You're right Blue would never do that, but it wasn't Blue."

Snow sighed, "When I killed Cora, to me it was more than just protecting our family." A tear dropped from Snow's eyes, "I wanted vengeance!" Snow glanced up where she knew Regina was on deck, "Cora killed my mother, Regina killed my father and took you and your father from me." Snow looked away from her daughter. Emma watched as strong emotions of rage, anger, despair, confusion, sorrow, remorse, and even hate surround her mother. "Those two women have taken everything from me!"

Emma stood frozen, as Snow got up from the bed to stand. "Cora succeeded; she wanted to turn my heart as black as coal." Snow looked away, "My heart is already turning."

"Mom? You're not dark." Emma's weak voice broke Snow White's musing, "You still feel and you only do what you have to do to keep your family, your husband, me…save. You've never hated Regina that much is clear, everyone makes a family around you and still do! You're still good, I know you said what you did to Cora was easy, but it wasn't. We both know the only one that was going to stop Cora was Regina. And yes you had to trick her which I can see that being slightly underhanded and yes there may have been another way to stop Cora, but…" Emma suddenly began coughing and gasping for air.

Snow was instantly back at her daughter's side and holding both Emma's arms up, "Don't bend down like that keep your chest up." Snow ordered, "Breathe slowly Emma. Breathe."

Once Emma calmed she smiled at her mother, "See your heart won't become dark as coal. Your love, your compassion, your desire to keep me, your husband, your grandson, your friends, and the people you ruled safe won't allow you to turn dark."

Snow smiled and brought her hand up to her daughter's cheek caressing it, "Where did you get that faith and determination from?"

"My Mom and Dad." Emma answered leaning into her mother's embrace.

**Thank you all for reading! I hope you take a look at some of my other stories and more stories to come! Hot chocolate with cinnamon to all!**


End file.
